


<神戰/Towelhead> 沙洲-4 (Set/Travis,神話/Travis神格化AU)

by dollyeh



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016), Towelhead
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	<神戰/Towelhead> 沙洲-4 (Set/Travis,神話/Travis神格化AU)

賽特離開了將近一個月，崔維斯的手上把玩著那把刺傷賽特的匕首，他喜歡這玩意的心思被賽特察覺了，那日他趴在床上盯著賽特從地上拔起的那把匕首，一雙天藍色的眼睛盯著那把漂亮的東西滴溜轉著，賽特察覺了那雙藍眼睛裏的渴望，而賽特樂於滿足這個漂亮奴隸的所有希望，裝備完整的他爬上床整個人貼附在崔維斯背上，一手將匕首放到崔維斯的手心裏並握緊它，另一手則貼住對方薄被下赤裸的腰部凹陷處，然後往下掐了一把被好好使用過一整個晚上的臀部，天知道賽特哪里來的精力把崔維斯一遍又一遍的翻過來覆過去的操弄，最後崔維斯不得不攀住賽特的肩膀哀求他放過自己才得以喘息。

「我得離開一個月，你可以自由來去在整個沙漠的範圍裏。」賽特的手輕易的就挑起崔維斯對於昨夜的記憶，他羞憤的把臉整個埋進豔紅的枕頭裏，昨夜被打開到極限的部位似乎還有著賽特依然頂在他體內的錯覺，「滾開！」崔維斯的聲音是悶在枕頭裏的，但他沒有拒絕對方從他耳後一路延伸至後背上的濕吻，崔維斯握緊了手裏的匕首卻始終沒有揮出那一下，除了被對方壓制的這個因素之外，他更多的察覺到打從自己心底萌生的抗拒，最後容忍賽特親吻了一下烙著印記的肩膀，「乖乖等我回來。」彷佛是在叮嚀寵物的語氣讓崔維斯皺起眉頭，他擡起臉來不太開心的狠瞪微笑著離去的賽特。

崔維斯沒有像一般奴隸一樣的需要勞動來換取溫飽，可以說是就像一隻漂亮的金絲貓一樣，被好好的放在賽特的皇宮這個大籠子裏養著，他有著極大程度的自由，也有著極大程度的不自由，他的世界裏從此只存在著賽特這頭巨大的雄鷹，賽特展開的巨大雙翼，輕易的就將崔維斯過去三十年來的世界摧毀覆蓋，他沒有什麽好失去的，因爲他從來沒有得到過，而現在他擁有的就像是沙漠裏的海市蜃樓一樣，沒有限制的華麗牢籠，關著一個不知道什麽時候會被厭倦拋棄的寵物，這種不安感一直圍繞著崔維斯，一個月來他聽到不少耳語，當然他是不會去在意這種事的，從小到大他沒少受過冷言蜚語。

他只是個戰敗國的不知名的王子，但他那跟主神沒有兩樣的體型與金色血液，還有主神在衆人面前加諸在他身上的印記卻讓他變得非常特別，崔維斯是個漂亮的男人或者可稱爲男神，這讓很多的女官感到心動極了，但他全身上下都明明白白的打上了賽特的標籤，這點讓大多數的女官卻步，唯一的例外是個叫做阿奴毗亞的女官，她就像其他的女官一樣被指定來服侍賽特，阿奴毗亞的樣貌在一衆女官裏並不是特別出衆，但賽特留下她卻是因爲那一雙特異的淺紫色眼眸，再後來，她就成爲了崔維斯的女官，她曾經感到疑惑傷心主神對她的拋棄，畢竟侍候一個奴隸並不是那麽榮耀的事。

第一天被派來服侍崔維斯的時候，阿奴毗亞就主動的誘惑了這個據說被主神極度重視的奴隸，一個擁有神血的戰犯奴隸，她第一次這麽近的距離直視這個擁有＂黃金＂稱號的男人，她不得不認同主神在審美上的挑剔，她的雙手在替那個男人褪下衣物的時候輕輕的顫抖了，這個男人擁有整個下埃及都沒得比的白皙皮膚，但也因此無法遮掩那皮膚上的任何一點點痕迹，舊的新的傷痕礙眼的被留在過於白皙的身體上，這些都是身爲戰士的榮耀，然而更多的是床第曖昧留下的痕迹，即使是最受寵的女官，也不曾有誰能不分日夜的被留在主神的床上，痕迹越往下越來越密集，一直延伸到消失在那兩片翹挺的臀肉之間。

「如果可以，請不要看我。」崔維斯禮貌的提出請求，那雙晴空般的藍眼睛帶著溫潤柔和的神情，看著眼前的年輕女官，他有過關係親密的女性友人，只不過最後的結局不是很好，成爲了沙漠之神的奴隸讓他離這樣的關係更加遙遠，「我如果不看著您，要怎麽爲您更衣呢？」阿奴毗亞對他這樣帶著禮貌與難堪的請求感到有趣，不要說主神對這個男人的迷戀，就是阿奴毗亞也不禁要對這樣的男人感到心動，她的手順著崔維斯肌理圓潤飽滿的肩頭，漸漸的往下撫過同樣飽滿的胸膛，女性特有的柔軟手指撫過崔維斯胸膛上挺立的乳頭時，停留的時間久了點，崔維斯瞪大了雙眼看著對方。

「您有過經歷嗎？用手？還是嘴巴？」熟悉的柔軟貼附到身上時，崔維斯的雙手下意識的抱住了對方柔軟的腰肢，被那雙女性的手推倒在床上的時候，他也沒有太大的抵抗，「當然，全部都有過。」這個仰躺在床上的金髮男人在任何性別的生物面前，都能散發出十足脆弱而且誘人的香甜氣味，阿奴毗亞跨坐在崔維斯結實的腰腹之上，強烈的感覺到想要征服這個太陽一樣的男人的欲望，她抓起崔維斯的大手放在她柔軟的胸脯上，「那麽，做你該做的事。」阿奴毗亞輕輕的眨動了她的深色睫毛，那雙貓咪般神秘誘惑性極強的紫色眼睛，像盯著獵物般的盯住崔維斯的雙眼，她正覬覦著主神的寵物。

崔維斯禁不起這樣的引誘，當她的嘴巴將崔維斯的陰莖吞進去的時候，崔維斯被那樣的快感逼迫的差點就要呻吟出來，他咬牙忍住對方極有技巧的吸吮舔舐，頭部敏感的傘狀周圍被靈活的舌頭舔舐一圈差點就要射在對方嘴裏，快感迅速的漫延到全身，刺激的崔維斯雙眼泛起了水霧，他不自覺的隨著女人嘴中的吞吐挺動著自己的腰胯，對於快感的追求不管是放在人還是神的身上都是一樣的，他低下頭來注視著將自己完全吞到根部再吐出來的那張嘴，老天！他不應該…他不應該想起那個男人的！前面的性器被挑起强烈的欲望，崔维斯浑身乏力的仰躺回床上，想起了强硬的用各种方式将他操开的赛特。


End file.
